callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Highrise
Highrise is a small-sized multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, set in the United States. Overview thumb|left|The Map of Highrise. Highrise is set atop an nearly constructed skyscraper with two office buildings on opposite sides of the map. Most of the combat on the ground is short to medium range with the construction equipment and in the office buildings. Shotguns and submachine guns are excellent for these offices, but assault rifles are ideal for the sometimes medium-long range combat that occurs in the more open areas. The map is also suitable for sniping, with several vantage points that look over most of, or nearly all of, the map. A unique feature of this map is its multi-tiered construction; both offices can be accessed by a tunnel underneath, which leads upstairs at various points in between. Near the cranes, there is an elevator shaft with a ladder; behind it is a climbable ledge players can hide behind. Players can access the roof on the South block, and see almost the entire map, although after a few kills these players can easily be taken out and the journey to the roof needs a skillful player that can run and make quick turns on the ledge, while avoiding getting shot. For this reason, a Tactical Insertion is recommended for doing this. Players can climb to the top of the crane at the West side of the map, giving a similar view on the map, and become harder to spot. From that crane, there is access to the ledge above the North tower's office - a Tactical Insertion is also useful here. To get to the North tower, players must climb on to a crane, walk across to the North building, then climb onto one of several window-cleaning platforms and walk across the ledge. There will be a window were Players can crouch under it, there will be a choice if the player wants to go onto the platform (smashing the window) or stay on the ledge. This map is one of the best places to get the Extended Mags attachment, as there are many good places to kill enemies through cover with FMJ, for example the windows, and office furniture. Tips & Tricks *A trick that a lot of snipers like to use at the start of the game is to run forward, scope across to the other spawn and pick people off as they rush towards the window. This can result in multiple kills if timed correctly. However, it could also backfire on players, as it is possible to achieve this from both spawns. This has also caused players to deviate from going straight on from spawning and instead going through the office instead. *Starting in the north building (red building) is particularly disadvantageous, as merciless snipers in the cubicles of the south building have the perfect position to snipe the entire enemy team before they can even get out the door, not to mention without having to expose themselves to return fire. The best way to avoid being spawn camped, particularly in Search and Destroy is to go around the reception area to the right and dash across in front of the windows on the right as quickly as possible, or to put on Lightweight, and dodge and weave their way to the stairs down to the bottom level. *Climbing the crane is the only way to reach the second floor of the Northern building (in relation to the map) which provides a good sniping spot but with limited cover. It is also recommended that the player lights a Tactical Insertion in case he/she dies while sniping. *A good sniper spot on the Southern end of the map (office) is behind the copier. With a simple explosion, the player can knock off the top of the copier, which gives a clear view of the entire center of the map. This works well with a sniper attached with a Thermal Scope. *In the Northeastern corner (in relation to the map), if the player were to look over the edge, a scaffolding that the player is able to fall onto can be seen. Once on this platform, it is possible to to walk around the building on the small ledge that protrudes out of the building. This will bring the player to another platform on the Southern side, where it is possible to ambush the enemy team. This can be useful from either side, and sometimes will catch an entire team off guard. *The parked helicopter is also a favorite in sniping and vantage points, control of the helicopter pad can lead to control of the high ground, plus the walkways that sprout from it, giving the team total access to the vantage area. *Maintaining control of the base in objectives is key, but that can be difficult. Due to the walkways and the underground path, it is very easy to get flanked by surprise. thumb|233px|right|How to get on top of Highrise *In the Southern side of the map, there is a collapsed platform that can be climbed. This allows the player to climb up and around the building to reach the roof for the best vantage point. One man army is useful when doing this trick as the player can start with a riot shield to protect themselves from fire, then, once on the roof, switch to a sniper or weapon of choice to attack the enemy. Also Tactical Insertions are recommended. *From the roof of this mini-building, players can jump onto a platform below and climb onto the crane beam, which leads to a scalable ledge that access a second floor balcony in one of the offices. The pathway is completely in the open and exposed to gunfire, as well as the rear of the balcony, but if the player's team controls the area, they can have an excellent vantage point with which to snipe opponents, and the opposite side of the building with balcony, there is another building which it's possible to climb on top of. When on the beam instead of turning right to get to the office, if the player turns left to the control box of the beam it's possible to see a good amount of the board. Walk to the edge of the beam either right or left and climb atop the support beams and get a higher view, but his of course leaves the player very open to suppressing fire. *Using the map on this page, where Parkour OPP location is, there is a broken piece of scaffolding. The side acts as a ladder, which can be used to reach the ledge above. The player can then scale the wall around the building to the other side where another half-fallen piece of scaffolding is, jump up, and scale the fence. There are Teddy Bears and an explosive propane tank on this roof top. This is an excellent sniping spot. It is possible to see the entire board from this location. Any movement will be noticed. *The crane that is accessible from either the left or right preferably where the crane controls are there is a thin triangular brace that the player is able to walk up to the top point of the triangle, from here shooting is best used with a suppressor (enemy can’t see the muzzle flash) and not camped for too long. * A great strategy would be to have two players stand on the mini-buildings as a look-out to fire on any resistance, while the rest of the team climbs up. A disadvantage to this is that the player is in a very vulnerable spot when trying to scale to the other side. But once on top, there is a decent amount of protection. * From the spawn location with the lounge area there is a step ladder in the room. It is possible to climb this ladder and jump onto the hanging light fixtures (both are accessible). * Cardboard boxes all over the level can be shot to reveal food items such as gum, cookies, beef jerky and boxes of candy labeled "Sweet and Sexy" (a take off on Good and Plenty's). These boxes also make great places to hide claymores and C4, as only people using the SitRep perk will be able to see them. * A good location to place a sentry gun is on the gantry suspended from the crane on the side of the helipad (towards the center of the map) This gives coverage of the front of whichever building it is pointed at and will shoot through the windows at targets inside. * Players will often shoot grenade launchers from spawn to spawn at the beginning of a match or round. * If the player needs to operate a killstreak reward, a good place to hide would be in inside the offices that are surrounded by glass, as most people usually don't check here. The one in the far back corner by the stairs is a good one as it is one of the darkest. * When using the FMJ attachment, go on the crane and shoot through the poles, it counts towards extended mags. * There is a small ledge that can be accessed under the side with the helicopter. If you have Marathon and Lightweight, you can sneak past the enemy defenders. * An easy way to get to across the map is to head downstairs and the player will end up on the other side, easy flanking tactic to root out snipers and would-be ambushers. * A little known trick which can be devastating on any mode is when the player start as the Rangers, shoot out the three windows in the middle of the cubicles, and take out a equipped Javelin. Stand behind the far cubicle (away from the stairs leading underground) and aim out window at any object closest to the enemy base. The missile will shoot though the skylight, and easily net the player a double or triple kill. However, this can be done the opposite way too, as the Spetsnaz can fire Javelins from their spawn out the front window, through the skylight if you target the right spot. (Go for the grey cabinets next to the copier.) Trivia * IGN's series Map Recon has a video for this map, which can be found HERE *On top of the southern tower, there is a group of teddy bears with stars on their chests. *Oddly, if you go prone next to one of the teddy bears they seem to be incredibly large, this is easily noticed while a .44 Magnum with Tactical Knife attachment is equipped. The Magnum stays the same size while the teddy bear grows to a much larger size than the Magnum. *There is a teddy bear on top of a group of lights in the North building. *The numerous cardboard boxes scattered throughout the map can all be shot or knifed to reveal various packaged food items such as gum, cookies, beef jerky, candy bars, chips and on some occasions, condoms.Some of the candy brands are KRUST and Sweet and Sexy. *When on the yellow long catwalks, the player can see that the giant letters on the edge of the level spell out "Kriegler" (Lead Map Designer), a fictional shipping company referenced several times in Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2 rumored to have ties to various terrorist factions. *The name "Kriegler" is also referenced in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level "Mile High Club." *If the player watch the AC-130 it will sometimes go right through a building. Proving it is not an actual solid object, this also applies to almost all killstreaks. *There is no apparent use or function of the Mi-8 transport helicopter situated on the helipad in the center of the map, it might be the way the Spetsnaz arrived on the map or it could further support theories that Kriegler shipping is involved in terrorism. Many less-informed players confuse this helicopter with the assault transport, the Mi-24. *On the building with the teddy bears on it where the concrete block is on the side where it says WKM in the lower left hand corner there's a name that says "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009", Alexander Roycewicz also made overgrown and many more MP maps for both Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2. Roycewicz was also a private that was (possibly) killed in action in The Bog. *On the phones in the offices on the opposite ends of the map, it is possible to see the word "COD4". *Highrise has been dubbed "the new Showdown", as at the beginning of games, players with a sniper, preferably with a Thermal Scope, can zoom right to the opposing spawn, making for an easy Collateral. *This Map has the highest amount of teddy bears in the game. *In the elevators, the same IW can be seen scratched into the wood, just like No Russian. *Even though the level seems to be on a building that is at least 20 stories high, there are only two elevator buttons. *Occasionally,though it is barely noticeable, there are several Mi-24s that fly around the map, indicating that the map is staged during the beginning of the Russo-American War. *In the building where the teddy bears are, in one of the rooms, the light will make a click and it will get brighter. It dims and brightens every time. *According to the SP-GPS on the US Army Rangers wrists, this map is in New York City. *In one of the buildings there is a writing "Cafe Звёздно" (translation is "Star Cafe"), which contains Russian word "Звёздно". Actually, there is no such word in Russian language, but it is supposed to mean "Звёздное", adjective formed from "Звезда", which means "Star". *If a player shoots or knifes trash cans that are located throughout the map, newspapers will fly out and float to the ground. The name of the newspaper appears to be "Infinity Ward Times". *There is a very detailed office outside of the map, which is odd as usually things outside the map aren't detailed because they'll never be entered by any players. *Just south of the map, there are a small collection of office objects on top of the building. *A good hiding spot is underneath the stairs in one of the buildings, where the player can plant a claymore, or wait themselves, as people will rarely look before they climb down, but if he/she waits there, people will often come back for revenge kills, and the cramped space provides little mobility. *Highrise has been notorious for the cranes which people can jump on. *There are a total of 10 explodable propane tanks. *There is a mark that looks like a teddy bear on the left building near the R of the Kriegler sign *If you bounce a throwing knife off the floor, it will not break the windows but, if you throw it directly at it, it will. *On top of the Glitch building, there appears to be a group of Teady Bears. They look exactly like the Teddy Bears in Call Of Duty: World At War, Nazi Zombies. *After spawning in the South building, you can walk straight forward to the wall to see an upside down clock hanging on the wall. References * [1] Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer